El castigo
by MadnessWeasley
Summary: Una notita en clase de transformaciones dará paso a un castigo hacia James Potter y Lily Evans. Siempre se han llevado como el perro y el gato, pero puede que las cosas cambien al fin entre el moreno y la pelirroja... Mejorado.


**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí os dejo un oneshot de James y Lily... Mi pareja favorita después de Romione. Sigo esperando a que Viki acabe el nuevo cap. de nuestro fic... Así que como no aguanto sin escribir decidí hacer algo de los padres de Harry :)**

**Bueno, ¡ojalá os guste!**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni me pertenecerán nunca. Son invención de la grande J.K Rowling, sólo los tomo prestados y juego un poco con ellos**_**.**

* * *

><p>Una bolita de papel golpeó la cabeza de la pelirroja en plena clase de transformaciones. Con el ceño fruncido, ésta la abrió con sumo cuidado. No quería que la profesora McGonagall se diera cuenta de aquello.<p>

_''Ésta noche a la una y media en la sala común''_

Lily, extrañada, se giró para buscar al chico que le había pedido la cita, pues no había firma. Un tipo de ojos oscuros y cabellos rebeldes la miraba con media sonrisa picarona.

La chica resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

_''Iré a una cita contigo cuando las ranas críen pelo, Potter''_

Le tiró la notita cuando la profesora estaba distraída, y calló justo encima de la mesa de James. Las miradas se ambos se cruzaron. Y el chico fue el único que pudo aguantar. Por el contrario, Lily tuvo que girarse rápido, pues se puso colorada. Y a ella le daba mucha rabia aquello. ¿Por qué se tenía que poner roja cada vez que le miraba? James Potter era la persona más arrogante y egocéntrica del mundo. Y ella no podía odiarle. ¡Ni siquiera podía aguantarle una mirada!

La notita arrugada le dio en el hombro izquierdo.

_''Muy bien. Recuerda lo que has dicho, Evans''_

Un instante más tarde...

—¡Profesora! ¡A mi rana le está creciendo pelo! —dijo de repente la voz de Charles Finnigan.

—¡Y a la mía! —dijo divertido John Longbottom

Poco a poco, las ranas que los alumnos intentaban transformar en marco de fotos, se fueron volviendo peludas. Todos reían, divertidos al ver aquella escena. Todos menos la profesora McGonagall y Lily.

Por lo visto James no había entendido aquel dicho muggle, o no había querido entenderlo.

_''¡HAZ QUE PARE YA! ¡La profesora se va a cabrear!''_

Le dio de lleno en la cabeza. El chico no dejaba de reír con su amigo Sirius. Y entonces una colleja de McGonagall hizo que su risa cesara, y con ella todas las de los demás. La anciana agitó su varita y a las ranas poco a poco les fue desapareciendo el pelo.

—Así que con esas andamos, eh, Potter... —le cogió la notita y la leyó.

Tanto la pelirroja como el moreno tragaron saliva

—Vaya, vaya... Ya me extrañaba a mí que esto no hubiera sido idea tuya—dijo bajito y negando con la cabeza.

—Profesora, yo... —intentó excusarse el moreno.

—Tendréis esa cita tan deseada. ¡Limpiando la Sala de los trofeos!

Al acabar la clase, dieron sus varitas a la profesora y fueron a la Sala de los trofeos.

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Nunca me habían castigado, y lo han hecho ésta vez sólo por tu culpa! —dijo dirigiéndose al chico, cabreada.

—¡No sabes divertirte, Evans! Deberías agradecérmelo, nos estamos perdiendo pociones...

—¡Pociones es mi asignatura favorita! Y ahora, gracias a tu estupenda idea de hacer crecer pelo a las ranas vamos a ir retrasados en ella—le interrumpió.

—Te recuerdo que la idea de las ranas peludas no fue mía—dijo con media sonrisa desafiante.

Y así se pasaron las dos horas siguientes. Sin dejar de limpiar, y como siempre, discutiendo.

—Mira que eres aburrida—dijo mientras sacaba brillo con esfuerzo a un trofeo de quidditch—Ahora entiendo por qué eres tan amiga de Quejicus...

—¡No le llames así! —dijo con voz cansada. Estaba arrodillada en el suelo, limpiándolo con un paño húmedo—Se llama... ¡Ay!

James se olvidó del trofeo y fue directo hacia ella, preocupado. Lily se miraba las manos con expresión de dolor. El chico se las cogió con suavidad. Estaban rojizas y pronto le saldrían llagas. Dirigió una mirada a la sala. Era enorme, aquello daría para por lo menos dos horas más.

—Ve a enfermería—le dijo ayudando a que se levantara.

James observó el aspecto cansado de la chica. Seguramente aquella noche no había dormido, pues se acercaban los exámenes. Y ahora sólo por él, estaba gastando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban limpiando. Un sentimiento de culpa le invadió.

—No pienso dejarte a ti con todo esto por limpiar.

—Ha sido culpa mía, yo acabaré con lo que queda—Lily abrió la boca para protestar. —Y no me discutas, vamos, ve a que te curen eso.

Ambos por primera vez, se miraron sin reparo alguno. El chico sintió como algo se le movía por dentro. Sus ojos se dirigieron a los labios de la chica. Aquellos que deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo poder besar...

¿Era ese el momento? Espera. ¿Estaba inseguro? ¿DESDE CUANDO JAMES POTTER SE SENTÍA INSEGURO CON UNA CHICA? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Esto... Vale... Voy a enfermería, cuando la señora Pomfrey me cure volveré—y se giró rápidamente.

El chico se percató de que las mejillas de la pelirroja estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.

Cogió un trapo y siguió limpiando. Y siguió así hasta que las manos le escocieron tanto que no podía seguir.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Dónde estaría? —se preguntaba.

Decidió ir a buscarla. No sabía por qué, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento.

Se dirigía a enfermería cuando escuchó unas voces.

—¡Deberíais estar todos muertos...! Y a ti no te queda mucho, eres una sangre sucia más. —decía la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —intervino James amenazante.

Lucius estaba muy cerca de Lily, y ésta, estaba acorralada en la pared. Unas lágrimas cruzaban su rostro, ofendido, por las palabras que le había dirigido el rubio.

James no pudo evitar coger enseguida al rubio por el cuello y separarlo de la pelirroja.

—Como vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima, Malfoy...

—¿Te atreves a desafiarme sin varita, Potter?

—No sé si tú la necesitarás, pero yo no necesito una para dejarte la cara morada—dijo despacio, y conteniendo la ira que había sentido al verle tan cerca de la muchacha.

—Vámonos—dijo Lucius dirigiéndose a sus dos acompañantes, el doble de altos y corpulentos que él.

Y se fueron demostrando lo que siempre habían sido y nunca habían dejado de ser. Simples cobardes.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo dirigiéndose a la chica. Con delicadeza, le secó las lágrimas. Ésta hizo un amago de sonrisa, y con ella, le dio las gracias.

De repente, apareció la profesora McGonagal,l que vio el rostro apagado y triste de la pelirroja, y al darse cuenta de que Malfoy y sus dos amigos se alejaban, supo lo que había pasado enseguida.

—¡MALFOY Y COMPAÑÍA! —gritó. Sorprendidos, se giraron los tres—¡AHORA MISMO A LIMPIAR LAS COCINAS!

—Pero... —intentó protestar.

—Y por protestar te quedas sin partido de quidditch.

Lucius la fulminó con la mirada, pero no rechistó más.

—¿A qué esperáis? AHORA—dijo—Y cómo dejéis que los elfos limpien por vosotros, me encargaré de que no piséis Hogsmeade en lo que os queda de colegio.

Asintieron, se giraron, y se fueron.

—Profesora, ahora vamos nosotros a nuestro castigo. Hemos salido porque...

—No hace falta, Potter. Vosotros ya habéis acabado.

A James le pareció que le había sonreído.

Moreno y pelirroja caminaban por los pasillos, camino a la sala común de Griffyndor.

—¿Sabes? Cada vez me cae mejor McGonagall—le dijo.

Lily rió.

Y así estuvieron charlando. Ajenos a las miradas de los estudiantes, que estaban acostumbrados a verlos discutir y gritarse a menudo. Riendo, entraron en la sala común.

—Oye... —dijo Lily con cierto brillo en los ojos-Lo de la notita, lo de ésta noche... ¿Sigue en pie?

James, muy sorprendido la miró fijamente. Ésta vez, ella no se apartó. Y entonces, el chico sonrió con ganas, como respuesta a la pregunta que le había formulado la pelirroja.

Parecía que las cosas iban mejor entre ambos, eso no podían negarlo. La verdad es que nunca creyeron que llegarían a hacerlo, pero sin saber por qué se alegraron de que al fin fuera así. Lo que tampoco sabían, era que inconscientemente, habían estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo... Y al fin había llegado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal está? Bueno, a mí personalmente, no me ha gustado mucho el resultado, pero es lo que hay...<strong>

**¿Me dejáis un **_**REVIEW**_**diciendo lo que pensáis? Porfiiiii :3**

**Un besazo,**

**María.**


End file.
